Soundtrack
This is a (by no means complete) list of the music used so far in the game. It is devided between songs used in specific chapters and songs associated with specific locations, groups and people in the game. Feel free to add your own! Themes Not necessarily played whenever the character is around, these songs hold some significance to the characters character or outlook. Trouble Ahead *Percy Harving *Oliver Landon *Perth McMannus *Gram Thew *Nellie Whistle #''Neon'' by John Mayer ("When sky blue gets dark enough To see the colors of the city lights A trail of ruby red and diamond white Hits her like a sunrise/ She's always buzzing just like neon, neon, neon / Who knows how long, how long She can go before she burns away?") #''Shallot'' by Emily Autumn (Arcadia. Because, duh) #''The Miller's Son'' from A Little Night Music ''("There are mouths to be kissed before mouths to be fed / There's a lot I'll have missed but I'll not have been dead when I die.") #''That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings (Because it's not.) #''She Talks to Angels'' by The Black Crowes (Nellie's artistic creation song) Spring Court *Court Overall **''Just Dance'' by Lady Gaga **''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' by The Rolling Stones **''The Mating Game'' by Bitter:Sweet **''Human'' by The Killers *The Royal Family of Spring **''You Know I'm No Good'' by Amy Winehouse **''The Importance of Being Idle'' by Oasis *Queen Edane: Grace Kelly by Mika *Prince John: Rock DJ by Robbie Williams *Lord Simon Palindrome: Paperback Writer by The Beatles *Constance George: Professor Umbridge by Nicholas Hooper *The Posh: Feeling Good by Muse *The Temple of the Pound: Money, Money, Money by Abba *The Modern: **''Kids'' by MGMT **''Bohemian Like You'' by The Dandy Warhols *For Get: Live Your Life by T.I. & Rihanna Summer Court *Court Overall **''Welcome to the Black Parade'' by My Chemical Romance **''Live and Let Die'' by Paul McCartney and the Wings **''March of Cambreadth'' by Heather Alexander *King George: Wander My Friends by Bear McCreary *Sir Beryl Whitehall: A Well-Respected Man by The Kinks *Princess Margaret: Leave You Far Behind by Lunatic Calm *Beryl and Maggie's Theme: Foundations by Kate Nash *The Pub: Two Pints of Lager And a Packet of Crisps Please by Splodgenessabounds *Gene Hunt: The Jean Genie by David Bowie Autumn Court *Court Overall **''Analyse'' by Thom Yorke *Queen Mary: Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge *Prince Edward: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance *Lord Vallum: The Bird and the Worm by The Used *The Cavern: Organ Grinder by Emily Autumn *Maddie Worple: Green Tambourne by the Lemon Pipers Winter Court *Court Overall **''Mad World'' by Gary Jules *King Albert Balmoral: Gollum's Song performed by Emilíana Torrini *Princess Anne: Ruled by Secrecy by Muse *Duke Mortimer: '' *Mr. Black: Back to Black by Amy Winehouse The Gentry *The Pan **''Breathe'' by The Prodigy **''Clocks'' by Coldplay Other Creatures/Places/People *Empress Victoria: Sing for Absolution by Muse *Sir Roderick Basset: The Entire Score of HMS Pinafore by Gilbert and Sullivan *The Eccentric Club: The Dinner Party by Bear McCreary *Blackstreet Manor: Rebel Yell by Billy Idol *The Deep End: Dream On by Aerosmith *The House: Symphony No.3, Passacaglia-Allegro moderato by Krzysztof Penderecki *Knockturn Alley: Dance of the Witches from The Witches of Eastwick *Portobello Road Market: Marketland by Neil Cicierega *Osgiliath: We're No Here by Mogwai Songs By Chapter Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five *''History Repeating'' by Propellerheads featuring Shirley Bassy Category:Book One Category:Book Two Category:OOC